Hyundai
Hyundai Elevator is a South Korean elevator manufacturer, an affiliated company of Hyundai Group. It was established in 1984 under a joint venture with Westinghouse Corporation's elevator division which at that time, was one of the largest elevator manufacturer in the United States. The joint venture was terminated in 1989 when Westinghouse's elevator business in the United States was acquired by Schindler. It is currently the largest elevator manufacturer in South Korea in terms of sales, profit and market shares, followed by Otis Elevator Korea and thyssenkrupp Elevator Korea. History of Hyundai in Indonesia In Indonesia, Hyundai made its presence in Indonesia as early as in the late 1980s. At that time, the elevators, which were made under license by Westinghouse USA, were distributed and installed by a local sole agent PT. Bakti Bestotek Indonesia. One of the first places in Indonesia installed with Hyundai elevators was Hilton Bali (now Ayodya Resort Bali), which was completed in 1990. In 1993, PT. Superhelindo Jaya Perkasa was established as the new sole agent of Hyundai elevators and escalators. Since then, the company had installed a large number of Hyundai products in Indonesia for various applications. Superhelindo Jaya Perkasa also had representative offices in other provinces such as Central Java and Bali. Its representative in Central Java was operating under the name PT. Superhelindo Putera Perkasa. In 2013, Superhelindo changed name to PT. Hyundai Elevator Indonesia (also called HELIN), and became one of Hyundai's overseas subsidiaries. As of 2015, HELIN had one head office in Jakarta, three branch offices located in Bandung, Surabaya and Bali, as well as seven depots located in Sumatra, Kalimantan and Sulawesi. It was reported that in 2007, Hyundai became a major player in the Indonesian market with around 740 units sold in the country, followed by Sigma which had around 680 units sold. Other major competitors at that time were Sigma, Otis and Schindler. There are more elevator installations from Hyundai than Sigma. In 2017, an anonymous person from an undisclosed elevator company reported that Hyundai's operation in Indonesia was plagued by poor maintenance quality and after sales services. This could have been the reason why the number of Hyundai elevator installations in Indonesia had drastically decreased over the recent years. Application in Indonesia As one of the elevator companies with the most number of elevator installations in Indonesia, Hyundai elevators are popular in the country. They are widely seen in almost every kinds of buildings from shopping centers, commercial buildings, hotels, residential, hospitals, and universities. Oddly enough, they are rarely found in office buildings despite the popularity. 1980s The first model of passenger elevator that Hyundai made in the 1980's was the VAC type. They also made a type of hydraulic elevator known as HYD, but this is very rare. Hyundai elevators made in this era are extremely rare in Indonesia, and only a few numbers of them have been discovered in the country. On a design feature, these elevators used buttons which are square metal with a red illumination in the middle. There was also touch sensitive buttons but these are extremely rare. For the floor indicators, it can be a 7 segments digital (with two triangle shaped arrows) or analogue display outside, but the one inside the elevator is always a digital segments display. An example of a 1980's Hyundai elevator in Indonesia can be found in Ayodya Resort Bali in Bali, which is a very rare hydraulic model from 1990. By far this is the oldest Hyundai elevator found in the country. Other than Ayodya Resort Bali, there are three other places in Indonesia which are known to have 1980's Hyundai elevators; they are Evasari Hospital, ITC Mangga Dua, and Wisma Gondangdia Lama, all of them are in Jakarta. The ones in ITC Mangga Dua (originally installed in 1989) have had their fixtures replaced, while the one in Evasari Hospital is still original, but it doesn't work all the times. It uses touch sensitive buttons which is extremely rare. The one in Wisma Gondangdia Lama is also still originalWisma Gondangdia Lama - SewaKantorCBD.com. Ayodya1.jpg Ayodya4.jpg Ayodya3.jpg Ayodya7.jpg Ayodya6.jpg Ayodya5.jpg Ayodya8.jpg Ayodya2.jpg 1990s Traction elevators 1990's Hyundai elevators are still common today in Indonesia. In this period, they made several different types of traction elevators, they were the 60VF, WC-VF, BAXCO (a rare model) and STVF (launched in 1999). Many 1990's Hyundai elevators used dark grey coloured surface mounted panels where the indicators and buttons are placed there, but some other elevators may simply have regular silver panel. The buttons can be black square with orange lamp, rounded square glass or silver with red lamp (the silver ones are known as Type 30). Indicators are LED dot matrix with a rather unique "jumpy" arrow; it keeps on jumping when the car is moving. These elevators also used electronic chimes. WCVF-Ibis Ext.JPG WCVF-Ibis.JPG 20170107_132733.jpg Prima2.JPG|Glass buttons. Prima1.JPG Hyundai Matos3.jpg Hyundai Matos1.jpg Hyundai Matos2.jpg|Type 30 buttons. 2 Hyundai Bed Elevators at Bethesda Hospital (Polyclinic), Yogyakarta|1990s Hyundai bed elevators. R2 Hyundai Traction Elevators at Ibis Malioboro, Yogyakarta|1990s Hyundai elevators. Hyundai Bed Elevator at Prima Medika Hospital, Denpasar, Bali (West Building) Early 2000s to 2013 Low to mid-rise In the 2000's, Hyundai made the following traction elevator models for low to mid-rise buildings, they were STVF, SSVF and LXVF. The design of these elevators still looked a lot like those from the 1990's, continuing to use either the glass or Type 30 metal buttons. However, a new design and fixtures were released in the early 2000s. STVF is a standard geared traction MMR model. It was released in 1999 and it is the most common model used in Indonesia. It consists of several series, which are STVF-2, STVF-3, STVF-5 and STVF-7. SSVF is a machine room less model marketed under the "YZER" brand. It has three series; SSVF-3, SSVF-5 and SSVF-7. SSVF-3 was produced from 2000 until 2007. LXVF is a premium class gearless traction MMR model marketed under the "LUXEN" (or "LUXEN Digital Gearless") brand. It was launched in 2006, with LXVF-1 being the first series released. LXVF-1 was made until 2010. The second series, LXVF-7, was made from mid 2010 to 2017. Hyundai also made a more basic (and probably economical) style of elevators which were manufactured in Shanghai, China. These elevators usually have generic fixtures and don't look as good as their Korean made elevators. These elevators have since been discontinued. DSCN4788.JPG|A Hyundai STVF geared traction elevator machine. 20151007_130010 - Copy.jpg|The LUXEN brand for Hyundai LXVF elevator. Not all LXVF elevators have this brand displayed on the interior panel. 3 Locked Out Hyundai Elevators in Yogyakarta|Hyundai STVF (geared traction) elevators. R1 Hyundai MRL Service Elevator at Lippo Mall Kemang (AotS), Jakarta|Hyundai SSVF (YZER, machine room less) service elevator. Hyundai Traction Elevators at Harper Mangkubumi Hotel, Yogyakarta|Hyundai LXVF (LUXEN, gearless traction) elevators. Talking Hyundai Elevator at Lotte Mart Fatmawati, Jakarta|Hyundai LXVF elevator with voice announcements. High-rise Time & Space The earliest type of gearless high-rise elevator model that Hyundai made in the early 2000's was the Time & Space, also known as FI-T&S. It has since been discontinued and succeeded by the current iXEL and The EL models. Time & Space is a rare model in Indonesia. Examples of Hyundai Time & Space elevators in Indonesia can be found in Grand Indonesia Shopping Town and French Walk Apartment (Nice Garden and Lyon Garden towers), Jakarta. FAST Hyundai Traction Elevators at Grand Indonesia, Jakarta (East Mall)|Hyundai "Time & Space" elevator in Grand Indonesia Shopping Town (East Mall), Jakarta. HYUNDAI traction lifts elevators Apartment French Walk, Jakarta (Nice Tower)|Hyundai "Time & Space" elevator in French Walk Apartment (Nice Tower), Jakarta. iXEL and The EL iXEL (HSVF) and The EL (SUVF) are Hyundai's current elevator models for high-rise buildings. The EL is a ultra high speed version normally targeted for supertall buildings; it has faster speed range than iXEL and can also comes in double deck which is known as The EL Duo. Today, the iXEL model is still made but its official series name has been renamed into "WBHS1". In Indonesia, iXEL is currently the only Hyundai high-rise model found in the country. One of the most well known iXEL installations are in Kemang Village Residences, Jakarta. KVR1.jpg KVR2.jpg KVR4.jpg KVR5.jpg KVR3.jpg KVR6.jpg Fixtures All the elevator models listed above shares the same style of fixtures. Here are some of their buttons and floor indicators that are known to have been used on their elevators. Buttons *'Type 40': These are round grey buttons with red illumination over a silver barrel-shaped convex plate. Type 40 is the most common type of buttons used in Hyundai elevators installed in Indonesia. These buttons might have been discontinued by Hyundai, but spare stocks of these buttons are still provided by the company for replacement of the faulty ones. Aromas2.JPG|Type 40 buttons. 2011 Hyundai-1.JPG Aromas4.JPG Hyundai-Grage1.jpg Hyundai-Grage3.jpg Hyundai-Harper2.jpg 1019371.jpg|Hyundai car station with Type 40 buttons. *'Type 41': Round grey button with red illumination and a silver frame. Starting from 2013, many newer Hyundai elevators began using these buttons in favour of the Type 40 ones. MarvellCity2.jpg|Type 41 buttons. *'Type 30': A less common type, and often found in older installations. These are rounded square buttons that are made of steel with a red illumination and sometimes braille marks. Type 30 buttons first came out in the 1990's. *'Type 50': A rare type, these are rectangular grey buttons with two orange illuminations; one on the button itself and one on the left side next to the button. Hyundai-Tentrem3.jpg|Type 50 buttons *'Touch screen': Hyundai also made touch screen fixtures, but these are very rare in Indonesia. They are usually found in elevators with destination dispatch, but they can also be used in regular elevators as well, such as the ones in Hotel Tentrem, Yogyakarta. Hyundai-Tentrem1.jpg|Hyundai touchscreen fixture with a custom user interface background. AWESOME Hyundai Traction Elevators at Hotel Tentrem, Yogyakarta|Hyundai elevators with touchscreen fixtures in Yogyakarta *'STEP EB960': These are generic buttons made by Shanghai STEP. They are usually found in STVF and some SSVF models. Hyundai Swissbel Pondok Indah.jpg GenericHyundai1.jpg|STEP EB960 buttons (generic) GenericHyundai4.jpg GenericHyundai2.jpg Floor indicators The floor indicators are mostly LED dot matrix displays which comes in red or orange color. The red LEDs are commonly used in the STVF and more basic version of SSVF (YZER) models, while the orange LEDs are commonly found in the LXVF (LUXEN), upscale version of SSVF (YZER), i-XEL and possibly The EL models. Hyundai also used LCD indicators, but this is very rare. Aromas1.JPG Aromas3.JPG 2011 Hyundai-2.JPG Aromas4.JPG Hyundai-Grage1.jpg Hyundai-Grage2.jpg GenericHyundai3.jpg 1019373.jpg|Typical Hyundai floor indicator with a different LED dot matrix display. MarvellCity3.jpg MarvellCity1.jpg Hyundai-Harper1.jpg Hyundai Grage Ramayana.jpg Hyundai-Tentrem2.jpg Generic style Hyundai also made these generic looking elevators which don't look quite as good as their standard ones. They are not made in South Korea, but in Shanghai, China. These elevators usually used square Shanghai STEP buttons and generic LED floor indicators. This type of elevators have been discontinued. GenericHyundai5.jpg Prima3.JPG Prima4.JPG GenericHyundai-1.png Hyundai Traction Elevator at Kemang Arcade, Jakarta Hyundai Bed Elevator at Prima Medika Hospital, Denpasar, Bali (East Building) Grand Indonesia Shopping Town, Jakarta Hyundai Traction Freight Elevators (East Mall) HELIAS (Destination Dispatch) HELIAS (or DSS which stands for Destination Selection System) is Hyundai's destination dispatch elevator system, commonly used for high rise buildings. It is similar to Schindler Miconic 10 and other destination dispatch systems. These elevators usually have LCD touch screens, but some also use mechanical keypads. In Indonesia, Hyundai HELIAS is currently installed in two buildings in Jakarta, they are; Citicon Tower (completed in 2011) and Gallery West (also known as AKR Tower, completed in 2016). DSS1.jpg DSS7.jpg DSS5.jpg DSS6.jpg DSS4.jpg DSS2.jpg DSS3.jpg DSS8.jpg DSS9.jpg HELIAS GalleryWest 1.jpg HELIAS GalleryWest 2.jpg HELIAS GalleryWest 3.jpg HELIAS GalleryWest 4.jpg Hyundai DSS Elevators - Menara Citicon, Jakarta, ID|Hyundai HELIAS/DSS elevators in Menara Citicon, Jakarta. Brand New Hyundai Helias (Destination Dispatch) Traction Lifts Elevators at AKR Tower, Jakarta|Hyundai HELIAS elevators in Gallery West (AKR Tower), Jakarta (video by: Sumosoftinc) 2013 to current Low to mid-rise Since 2013, Hyundai makes the following models of low to mid-rise traction elevator models, they are WBST1, WBSS1, WBSS2, WBLX1, and YZER-R. The WBST1 is a geared traction MMR model which is similar to its predecessor, the STVF. WBLX1 is the new series of the premium class gearless traction MMR model "LUXEN". It is the first new LUXEN series produced since mid 2013. The second and latest series, known as WBLX2, was launched in 2017. Both the WBSS1 and WBSS2 are machine room less models; WBSS1 is known as "YZER I" while WBSS2 is known as "New YZER". There is also another version of YZER known as YZER-R, which has slightly different style of fixtures. 11.11.2017 VERY TALKATIVE elevators at the historic SIOLA Building, Surabaya|Hyundai WBST1 (geared traction) elevator, with voice announcements. Hyundai LUXEN Elevator at Universitas Islam Sultan Agung,Kaligawe Semarang (Retake 1,Center)|Hyundai WBLX1 (LUXEN, gearless traction) elevator. Hyundai MRL Elevators at Swiss-Belhotel Yogyakarta|2016 Hyundai WBSS2 (New YZER, machine room less) elevator. High-rise iXEL (WBHS1) remains the current high-rise elevator model of Hyundai, along with The EL. The official series name for iXEL has been renamed from HSVF into WBHS1. Fixtures All of Hyundai's current elevator models uses the same type of fixtures as the ones previously used in their previous models in the 2000's. The design also received a small number of revisions such as an enlarged HYUNDAI logo on the car operating panel and slightly changed LED patterns for characters 2, 6, 9 and G. In addition, brand new electronic chimes have been introduced for those models as well as new automated voices. For the buttons, the most common type used in the current batch of Hyundai elevators in Indonesia is Type 41. Type 40 is still available, though it is now becoming rare in newer installations. There is also another newer type of buttons called Type 60. These buttons are almost similar to Type 41 except that they have green illumination and thin frame. In addition, the door open button is lozenge-shaped. 1510106584703.jpg|Brand new Hyundai elevators with Type 60 buttons in Bandung. 1510106631131.jpg 1510106625295.jpg 1510106652014.jpg 1510106653774.jpg List of notable Hyundai elevator installations :Main article: List of notable Hyundai elevator installations in Indonesia Some of the notable Hyundai elevator installations in Indonesia are: *Grand Indonesia Shopping Town, Jakarta *Emporium Mall Pluit, Jakarta *Lippo Mall Kemang & Kemang Village Residences, Jakarta *Citicon Tower, Jakarta *Gallery West, Jakarta *Mega Grosir Kemayoran, Jakarta *Grand Mercure Jakarta Kemayoran, Jakarta *Ciputra World Surabaya, Surabaya *Ngurah Rai International Airport - International Terminal, Bali *St. Regis Bali, Nusa Dua, Bali *Ayodya Resort Bali, Nusa Dua, Bali *Lippo Plaza Sunset, Bali List of Hyundai elevator models 1980s Geared AC traction Hydraulic 1990s Geared VVVF traction 2000 - 2013 Geared VVVF traction Gearless VVVF traction Gearless traction (machine room less) 2013 - present Geared VVVF traction Gearless VVVF traction Gearless traction (machine room less) Gallery Maintenance stickers Hyundai Superhelindo Maintenance Sticker.jpg Operating instructions Hyundai Superhelindo Perkasa Optsign.jpg|Hyundai elevator operating instruction by PT. Superhelindo Putra Perkasa in Yogyakarta, Central Java. Trivia *At one time in the 2000s, Hyundai was the largest elevator company in Indonesia due to its large number of elevator installations in the country. It was also the most popular Korean elevator brand in the country at that time followed by Sigma. *It is the first South Korean elevator manufacturer that have managed to establish its subsidiary in Indonesia. Today, Hyundai Elevator Indonesia is one of Hyundai's overseas subsidiaries. *A lot of people thinks that Hyundai first entered Indonesia in 1993 through its former distributor Superhelindo Jaya Perkasa. This is actually incorrect. In reality, Hyundai entered the Indonesian market in around the late 1980s through its former distributor Bakti Bestotek Indonesia. *It was considered to be the second most popular Korean elevator brand in Indonesia during the 1990s behind GoldStar (later LG). See also *List of notable Hyundai elevator installations in Indonesia External links *Official website *PT. Hyundai Elevator Indonesia - Indonesian subsidiary Category:Current elevator companies